


Stolen Heart

by Sulfuric_Supernova



Category: Dragon's Dogma, Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Gore, Heavy headcanons, Inplied sexual situations, Literally the entire game is gonna be written, Spoilers, Spoilers galore!, dragons dogma spoilers, first time fanfiction, later tho, literally the entire game, not even lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulfuric_Supernova/pseuds/Sulfuric_Supernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy is called to complete his duty as Arisen and finds himself in refusal, but with every moment, he finds himself further attached to the mission. His only excitement is the inescapable hardships that must be completed. After All, who else can do it?<br/>((-Possibly Discontinued-))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fanfiction I've ever written. Please give brutally honest reviews, I'm only aiming to improve. If there is any errors or misspellings, let me know, please. <3!!
> 
> There's a lot of mention, moments of possible inaccuracies of exact gameplay stuff because the whole story is based off of how I pictured the whole scenario of the entirety of the game.
> 
> There's a lot of assumption headcanons with the gameplay, so yeah.
> 
> But please enjoy!

Salty air, a quiet thumping of a seagulls’ wings and the almost muted murmurs of gossip throughout the town of Cassardis, reminded him of the only life he ever knew, quiet and serene with people of various backgrounds and lifestyles, come to this fishing village to retire and die, or start anew “In the Makers light”. Guy, a man with skin like cocoa, and hair black like a raven’s feathers turned to a point on the front. The angular features of a long face and a prominent and bent nose that reminded people of a misfit birds beak. Guy’s height was that of a common woman’s and his toned body of a working man like himself should. He was practically a fool of the village with odd habits of staring at others, being a hermit and not speaking a word of anyone. Everyone knew him for his acceptingly well hunting skills and the odd attention he gets from cats. He only wished to be left alone and soon find his way in life. Being as young as he is, he still had a wide opportunity for a lover, a great job in fishing or if he truly strived, he could work as a guard. But, that’s not the life for him.  
Guy watched the fires flicker back and forth against the cast iron pot with the sizzling meat that anyone could tell you that it was over seasoned. His attention was aimed elsewhere however, daydreams of something else, but not of his own dreams but something that seemed to be telling him something, much like someone with a warning whispering for him to heed their words with great thought. The color red, warmth and a silent cavity were the only things that he could pick from this mesh and wreck of a thought that’s lingered with him for days.  
He looked out his windows and heard the thick accent similar to one from Grand Soren, with pronounced O’s, and E-R words ending like one with A-H. Guy found it annoying and most people who had it, looked down upon him since he couldn’t even produce an accent much less a single word. He listened to his best of his ability, but the small window couldn’t hear very well. Looking over at the pot he knew he had a few minutes so might as well see what the worry is about.  
Putting on proper attire, he walked out and flinched at the sunlight, much brighter than expected. He looked around and walked to the front gates with sea air making him sneeze once or twice on the way, he got enough to listen to what the guard was babbling on about.  
“the prophets ‘ave spoken, friends! The dragon’s return is nigh! Join the hon’rable duke’s ranks and help us be rid o’ the fell beast! The day’s come to lay down rod and steel and take up the sword!”  
Guy cringed to himself. 'What damned fool had a part in telling you that a flying lizard is going to attack us?'  
He went to turn away and walk elsewhere but his eyes met with the village’s chief’s daughter Quina. Her long hair that curled around her round face. She was not much taller than Guy at all, but metaphorically and almost literally, he always had found himself looking up to her. She waved and smiled with a small tilt of her head, Guy waved back but felt a strong thump of wink and sand against his skin.  
Quina ran up to him and looked at the direction of the ominous gust of harsh wind. Guy could feel her caring hand touch his back and shoulder. She hid behind him, but in all honesty, Guy wished that he could hid behind her.  
“Coz, I do not believe this is going to bode well…” Quina’s voice was quiet, but she spoke as if it wasn’t a big deal.  
The situation went into a full blown panic as a man ran, out of breath and his eyes wide as a newborn calve. His words struck guys heart, making it pound like a drum.  
“It’s – It’s the dragon!”  
Guy looked at Quina and they both shared a moment of disbelief. He knew he had to make up for his cowardice behavior he always exhibited.  
'Just try to at least look like you’re going prepare an onslaught. ‘Tis the least you can do.'  
Guy tried pushing himself to run. But there were two options; run in fear, or follow what feels right and head down to the beach. He watched the people dash past him, whether it was out of Cassardis, into their homes, or down to fight, he was left with his own choice.  
Guy began running down to the beach. The sand against his feet, stepping on small rocks on his way down the slope to the beach and running past women and children running away, He was amongst a group of men, taller, stronger and all more known than him for the good deeds.  
‘But a man’s height does not determine the high affection he receives.’ Quina’s voice silently rang in his mind.  
‘A man’s strength does not determine his power’  
‘What makes a man a man, is the purity of his soul, the authority of his will, and the strength to help the ones he loves.’  
Guy felt his stomach twist as he saw it. The dragon.  
The heavy and stocky reptile with wings that spanned the whole village. Its bright crimson scales contrasting heavily against the calm sea, and the afternoon sky. Its wings beat, and slowed it to a halt in the sky. Its massive club-like tail swatted the stone pillars on the far off docks and sent them flying weightlessly. Guy watched the stone crash into some poor sods home, crushing the foundation like powder before it caused more destruction by launching more bits of the dock towards the crowd within the residential section. Guy ran to avoid becoming a part of the now rising body count, and ran back to find something to fight with. Gathering speed he saw the chicken hearted guards run off, dropping whatever was in their mitts, onto the ground. He saw the shimmer of a blade and grabbed in quickly. Screams and cries filled the air. Worrisome prayers, children crying ‘Mama’ and grown men screaming for help. It was all a single solitary white noise as guy ran and saw the dragon cutting down the last remaining “heroes” with its fire. It was warm, far too warm for any comfort to be brought from it.  
Guy gripped the blade and ran towards the foul monster by curving away from the fire, feeling strands of his clothes singe and his skin feel icy after such exposure to the extreme heat. Once gathering the speed, he jumped up, hooking his sword and piercing the red scales, bringing a ghastly growl and hiss from the monster. He refused to let go, and tried pulling downwards with his weight, but couldn’t find himself be heavy enough. But he fell out of the gash with sword still in hand, hitting the sand and trying to get up from the ten foot drop that was broken by nothing other than a woman’s corpse. He limped and tried catching his breath, whilst turning, he met eyes with the monster, now only realizing what he was doing, and where he was.  
He brought the sword up and tried stabbing the claw that was coming at him, but only felt the world stop, and his head fill with ringing and his mouth with blood. Falling, bouncing and skidding to a stop in the oceans serene waters. Warm sand and cold waters, metallic blood, were a solid indication that this had not ended as well as he would have hoped.  
The blood was coming from inside of his mouth, he could feel the edge of a slightly shorter tongue, a dislodged tooth, and small chunk of meat still clinging on the muscle, about the size of a small almond; He bit through the tip of his tongue.  
Guy opened his eyes and tried getting back up, feeling a mush in his palm, and a dull pain in his gut, he was not getting back up alone. But listening between the fading ringing, he could hear something. Someone was speaking, but not a voice he recognized.  
Opening his eyes, the dragon had faced him, looking down at him speaking in queer tongues and staring at him with what used to be dull grey eyes, was now a painfully fear-inducing reddened glare.  
The dragon had a booming voice, in which sounded like a man of age, and many years of living, was freakishly calm for the minutes of destructive behavior moments ago, and whatever the dragon was talking about, he seemed to know what was being talked about. He sure was taking a long time.  
He wheezed out a raspy groan and noticed the beasts claw reaching down slowly toward him at a crawling pace. He looked up with a downright quizzical expression, 'What in the Makers name is...?'  
He watched it grow even closer, almost touching his chest.

Agonizing pain, ripping through his sternum and snapping his ribs instantly, the gore and organs squishing aside as he was torn from the inside out. His heart, the beating organ slicking through the mass of blood and ripping flesh and speared by the dragons claw. But when the mutilation was happening, he was lifted from the sandy bed, but as the arteries ripped from the life pumping organ, he dropped and felt the scarlet pool gather inside of him. He tried reaching out, as if in a hopeless attempt to grab it from the beast as it brought it to its toothy mouth, closing around his heart.  
His vision blurred and he felt limply, blinking and the rush of calmness and numbing pain as his sight turned to black.


	2. Arisen

Quiet whispers, and a disturbing silence within inside of him was the newest sensation of the damnable afternoon, or day, or week. Guy took a breath that made his whole chest tremble with aching pain that strummed slowly throughout his torso until he could rise from the languor that plagued his physical state, but as for his mental state, he was confused and perplexed greatly by his odd surroundings. This wasn’t anywhere familiar… at all!

He pushed himself up with his good hand, and saw the absolutely appalling scar that he bore across his chest. Guy reached towards his scarred skin, and while running his fingers over the ugly mark, but felt a thrumming life force that wasn’t his.

“ ** _If you would face me…_** ”

Guy retracted his hand very quickly. He had no love for supernatural mambo-jumbo, despite this being the most interesting things to ever happen to him, it wasn’t something he wanted to work with. But his curiosity bested him in a very short few seconds and rose his hand close to his scar once more,

“ ** _Take up arms, newly Arisen…”_**

He felt the voice within him, it sounded precisely like the dragon, but in his language. Guy looked around, and saw the weapons on the table, rusted and quit old.

_‘No, there is no way you are getting me to fulfill a prophet’s inane quest’_ Guy’s thoughts ran with negative spite and distain for saving the world. ‘ _Who’s mad idea is it, to send a newly made lame man to become ARISEN….’_

Guy took a brief a moment before limping upwards, the blood rushing to his feet very quickly, forcing him to sit directly back down with a grunt and a whine of pain. The whole situation brought further embarrassment when he saw in front of him, cots on the ground with a couple of other sickly humans around him, all quietly and, thankfully, unaware of Guy’s childish behavior in refusing destiny’s call. He rose back up and used a wall as a good rest for his sore foot. It wasn’t much pain but why bring pain to yourself, right? He looked to the door at the far end of the wall, slowly limping that way with little pressure on the minor sore wound. He felt the voice shutter through him once more, this time it was painful.

“ ** _To face me without preparation, will leave one bereft of life…_** ”

Guy shuttered in pain and wheezed to catch his breath. The table shining with the sunlight from the windows nearby, only made it more annoying on how this journey was quite literally forced labor. Guy rolled his eyes and walked to the table, angry he couldn’t complain any harder.

_‘Leasing-Monger could have chosen anyone, and I’d be damned to Hell before I complete this false call to become an Arisen.’_ Guy mouthed a curse every step he took closer to the table adorned with weapons and clothes. Choosing a Bow and Daggers for which he was familiar with as a hunter, and stomped like a child when leaving, but seeing Quina and her father talking just outside the door, he jumped and stepped back, waiting for them to go away.

“You say it left a glowing scar...?” The chief’s voice seemed disturbed as if this was something to do with someone in the next room, and with Guys eavesdropping, it was.

“Yes, the wound has closed, and it seems the worst has passed…. But, His heart… lies silent.”

Guy furrowed his brow and reached up to feel, was his heart truly gone? Or was this just an abhorrent dream he was to wake from momentarily? Once he touched his chest, he found himself feeling just his breaths, and the Dragons voice once again speaking, “ ** _If you would face me…_** ” Guy put his hand own and watch them carefully from behind the door.

“You are sure of this?” continued the Chief.

Quina answered with a timid nod and looked to the ground at her feet.

“Ill Magic, the work of some curse… The whole worlds’ mad with fear o’ this dragon. Wont no good come o’ this…” silence filled the room so thickly you could run your hand down it before the chief began speaking once more, “I must go see to the others, Quina. Tell me if aught changes here…” And with exchanging nods, the Chief was off, leaving his daughter to tend to the others and their wounds. When the girl turned she had just then saw Guy standing there, she jumped and look at him, an awkward standoff was initiated, but as guy stepped closer to her, she relaxed. It was almost as if she was scared he wasn’t real and she was losing it.

“You should be abed! I wish you would not strain yourself so, Cos…. Do not tell me you wish for hunting? You should not be standing, let alone running amok…. Please tell me this another one of your japes.”

The silence hung even heavier than before, she always asked questions he could never answer with. Guy never understood why she had always asked questions, made jokes that required his vocal response. Hu just shrugged for almost every single of their responses.

“You should be so lucky… everyone else has been left injured or worse… I suppose I should find joy in having seen you walk.”

She smiled and held her hands over her stomach and stepped side so he could leave, he nodded gratefully and hesitated before opening the door his hand on the wood but not pressing it. Everything from this point on was different. He couldn’t just ignore this call though, it was more onerous than he could have ever be handed.

Walking out he felt the sea breeze against his skin, feeling it in his hair and with such salty air, he sneezed. Walking down the stairs, feeling better as he continued on, as if he was just feeling worse because he was just being lazy, but regardless he was happy to not be fighting a wyrm. With each step he could hear the people of the town question each other on if someone is still injured, in bed or if they are doing well after some one’s death, indicating it had been well over a week, but, as he walked in the streets, looking at the fallen buildings, healing stations and people fixing buildings, no one batted an eye at his existence, asking him of his wellbeing, or asking anything. He had only been asked if he was leaving, and if so he would get flowers for the injured, and as a regular civilian, he went about his way, going and getting the flowers, he was stopped by a noise.

A rift stone, the circular rocks cut in half at an angle with ancient text swirled around a symbol in the center. But this time, instead of the text showing up as shadow indentations, they glowed and created a mist around it that spawned a grown man, equipped with a metal staff and clothes much like a healer, he caught eyes with Guy and held up his hand, bearing a glowing scar on his hand that matched the one upon Guy’s chest. The man marched towards Guy, towering over him by a full head, Guy raised a brow.

“Hello.”

Guy waved awkwardly with his fingers and backed away. The pawn stepped forward. Guy felt an overwhelming urge to toss some dirt at the man and run, he was obstructing the exit to Cassardis, but as guy was reaching down to grab a handful of sand, the man spoke,

“Arisen, is there a predicament with my current stance?”

‘ _Who’s Arisen?’_

“You are.”

Guy cocked his head and made a worried face, he hasn’t said a single word.

“Master, I am called Rook. I suggest we get a move on to The Encampment to start our journey,”

He snarled his nose and shook in refusal. This Arisen thing is **not** happening. Not now or ever.

The pawn sat expressionless, and his body was stiff, like he was a fleshy puppet, Guy walked forward and just stomped passed the man, but a high pitched voice caught his attention, a voice he wished could never be heard ever. Guy silently scoffed and turned trying to fake a smile as the woman approached him. Long blonde hair, silky smooth porcelain skin with bright blue eyes. The woman’s name was Madeleine and she bouncer over, as purposefully trying to make her overly pushed up breasts bounce out of her tightly fitting yellow and green dress.

“Oh I was greatly hoping to find you before your departure, yes? Well, I heard you are the one who drove the dragon from Cassardis, yes? I heard about that… and of course you heard about me! I come here to restock my wares. Err, you _do_ recall me, yes? Madeleine? Finest peddler of all of Gransys….? Ravishing beauty of song and legend….? Madeleine…?” He slowly blinked at her. “Well no matter! I’ve got bigger problems. These are dark days, dark enough to drive me to the brink of tears. And yet, just when I needed the aid of one both clever and strong… you arrive. Truly, fortune means for us to partner together? Don’t you agree?”

‘ _Maker, no.’_ but, Guy nodded in defeat, she needed help and he needed to procrastinate as long as he could on this whole destiny thing.

“Only a fool could mistake the threat of destiny that links us. You will be my savior true, and after me, the entire world! And with that, we must be off! I trust you know of The Encampment outside the village? I must travel there with all speed, but the wilds are perilous of late… would you see me there safely?”

Guy turned towards the gate and felt like throwing sand in _both_ of their eyes and running away. A money loving harlot and a magic puppet were following him, both needing to go to the encampment, that they can just walk there together, it’s only a 7-minute walk why is everyone asking him? He couldn’t roll his eyes any harder. He was so livid.

As they left the small fishing village, Madeleine stopped twice because she saw coins on the side of the road before they were a dozen meters from the front gates. The pawn kept commenting on their surroundings and how the Arisen is a proud title and any person should be happy to be called for such an adventure. Once making at least a fraction of the way there, they heard a man cry out like a woman would with seeing mice, but his womanly screech was aimed towards a group of goblins. Guy hadn’t seen one before. They were short and their skin various shades of oranges, pinks and covered in scars and sores like they had contracted a case of leprosy. Fragments of armor too big for their small bodies, and their ugly snouts with teeth that jutted out from their horrid under-bite made for an unattractive beast. They were swinging clubs at the feminine man who had a large pack on his back indicating he was a trader. He kicked one of the goblins and it only made them more enraged. Guy rolled his eyes and pulled back his arrow, making a well-aimed draw of his bow, releasing and emptying the arrow inside a goblins skull, forcing the creature drop instantly. The man jumped at the sight of the blood and saw him saving him from the red foes. Within a few seconds, Rook had shot a fiery flurry from his staff but it gently floating to Guy, who tried rushing away from the warm mass, but they gained speed and seemed to be absorbed by his weapons, and as guy almost dropped his metal daggers in fear of being burned, he witnessed his hands not even feel a different in his daggers, but instead, he swung at the goblin ready to assault him with a club, Guy slashed downwards, cutting the goblin on the face, cauterizing its flesh instantly, letting him hear the nauseating sizzling noise from its jawline and across his eye.

The goblin shrieked and ran off alone, while leaving his companions to die. Guy watched it trip once before disappearing in the bushes.

The man shouted quite triumphantly, as if he had just bested the group of friends.

“Quite a fighter, eh?!” He took his fists and excitedly raised them in the air and ran over to Guy, shaking his hand and not realizing he had just smeared the blood from Guy’s hand, all over his. It was a grotesque greeting, but at least he was grateful for the 30 seconds of fighting that could be avoided if he hadn’t been paralyzed with fear. Guy saw the man’s hands dig into his pack, still not noticing the gore in the palm of his hand. He ripped out a cape from the ragged bag, but showing it off as if it was something regal and exquisite. It was just a cloth cape. The man ran off with great haste towards Cassardis as to avoid more monsters, leaving guy a little confused to why he left so suddenly.

He looked down at the cape. It was rough and made with hemp. It smelt like mushrooms and was not something he was personally exited to wear. He looked over at Rook and the pawn knelt down so guy could reach around his neck and fastened the metal button so the man could now be the new fashion statement.

“I thank you dearly, Arisen. This pawn is grateful for this gift.”

_‘Pawn?! That’s what he is? And here I foolishly thought he was mad.’_

“I am not mad, Arisen. I am just following my duties.”

Guy peered at him. He doesn’t say a word and yet he responds. Madeleine noticed the lack of words but it continued as if there was. This journey was already awful.


	3. Pyn

 

The Encampment smelt of horse and men. The people were all either oddly dressed people that had a similar blank appearance like Rook, or were head to toe in armor of the Dukes Guard. Decorated with blue metal and iron playing and a chest badge of Gransys insignia of a lion.

Guy looked at Madeleine and made hand gestures to act as he had just opened a door and he wanted her to enter and leave him alone. But not only did she already leave his side as they walked in, not even a thank you had been given, but before he could even get her attention, another voice had spoken within him, this one less loud and more welcoming; minus the inquiry was asked through several layered voices that were all at once.

"Well met, Arisen. Can you hear our voice?"

_'What would you do if I said no?’_

Guy walked through the camp, now following the pawn that accompanied him. He took him to a tent that doubled as a shop, and held a Rift Stone as if it was something holy. Guy walked near it to only hear its layered voices again.

“We speak to you from across great distance. The pawn legion has awaited you. Pray, forgive this strange and impersonal greeting.”

_‘You’re talking from **inside** of me. this couldn’t be more personal if you tried.’_

“This rift serves as a gate. It connects our kind to your world. It opens to the Arisen, for they possess a will powerful enough to guide the legion. If you would claim to be among the Arisen, Prove the strength of your resolve.”

Guy stood, the voice still didn’t seem like it had left, but instead it was awaiting his response.

‘ _I do n--‘_

“Very well. Them we shall guide you in your trial. If you are an Arisen in truth, this humble task will prove no obstacle.”

‘ _I wasn’t even done!!’_

“The Arisen Must possess the valor to stand against all threats and the power to quell them. A tireless spirit of self-improvement grants the strength to lead the legion. Pray, Show it now.”

Guy felt the voice silence for good. It was no longer responding nor could he even feel its mere presents. He felt annoyed. Perhaps this quest was inescapable.

Guy felt a power emanating from the stone, like something, or perhaps someone wanted to meet him. It was a very unnerving feeling, much like trying to avoid a relative you don’t enjoy.

Guy turned around, the pawn directing him through the encampment again, but Guy saw a rush of guards towards a now opened gate. They were shouting and running in the most unorganized fashion that soldiers could ever run in. They were all shouting about a cyclops.

‘ _Isn’t it a little convenient timing? A monster just waltzes over just in time I have to prove myself to some magical rock. This is all just going swimmingly, now isn’t it?’_

“Master, this way!”

Rook had ran in the direction the dozen guards had, and he unsheathed his weapon. Guy groaned with his raspy voice and followed behind, walking begrudgingly towards the fighting crowd of guards.

Guy had eventually caught up in the heated battle. Arrows whizzing past with great speed, Goblins running like chickens without heads, and a large, green skinned cyclops bleeding and rampaging furiously with arrows and even a sword stuck inside its gross meaty legs. Guy saw his pawn shooting magic at it, fighting alongside the foolish guards who had poor footing and very foolish battle strategies of just running at it and sticking it with the pointy end.

Guy rolled his eyes and walked around the men, walking precariously close to the edge. While walking he witnessed a goblin charging after him. Guy stopped and saw the furious determination in its eyes. It was so angry.

‘ _Oh hey. ‘tis the goblin from before.’_

Guy side stepped and watch the goblins vengeful swing of its club turn into a terror-stricken flailing for hopes he didn’t jump off the cliff, and dive right into the ocean. Guy watched the goblin fall to its death, leaving a splatter on the oceans rocks. Hits attention was lost and eventually he had found himself to walk peacefully behind the cyclops, and began climbing his poor excuse as clothes up to his neck. The monster smelt of feces and blood, and while it swung its arms, the rotting stench of body odor almost made him gag.

Within about a minute of holding onto dear life, he reached its neck, but once contact was made onto its head, its massive hands had grabbed sloppily at guy, grabbing him by the leg, he ripped him off his back and held him in front of his face. All arrows had stopped flying at the beast, and now all eyes were on Guy. The monster’s breath was the most eye watering stench guy had ever smelt. It smelt worse than death itself.

Guy still held his daggers and noticed he was close enough to reach its eye, and with one fluent jag and twist of his wrist, he locked himself inside its socket. The beast roared, the guards started screaming in sheer joy, yelling in elation. Guy planted his feet on its tusks, and drove his blade deep inside of its cranium. With enough impalement, the monsters roar turned into a gurgling groan, and soon enough to silence. It was still standing, and Guy tried getting his blade out, but it was too deep inside its skull, he couldn’t pull it out. Worst of all, the beast had begun falling, the 20-foot monster plunging into the solid ground, onto his back, forcing Guy’s feet to part and do a split, straining his thigh muscles painfully. To top off the wonderful defeat, when he pulled his legs towards his own human body to end the agonizing split, he fell into the cyclops maw of broken and rotting teeth.

Guy gagged for the fifth time, this time he could hardly keep anything down. Rook had run to him, trying his best to get him out of the moist mouth. Rook had wrapped his arms from under his arms and pulled him out. Spittle and blood clung to him like a disease. When Guy wasn’t immediately put on the ground, and instead was just being held a few inches off the ground, he started kicking his legs like an angry babe. Rook placed him down and as soon as he got his footing, the guardsmen surrounded him and started vigorously congratulating him; shaking his bloody hand and slapping his drool soaked back.

This attention wasn’t what Guy had expected. He was ready for a dreadful walk of sticky shame to the washbasin, but was instead rewarded with gratitude. Guy didn’t mind this much, he found himself quite honestly feeling a great deal of pride from this event.

He walked amongst the exited men back into the camp, but when they started to congregate around the fire in the corner of the camp, Guy didn’t find much excitement into surrounding himself with that type of crowed and instead tried going back to that rift stone. Once interacting with it, the voices arose again.

“With that, your trial is complete. You are the Arisen in truth, proven beyond any doubt. Now I bid you select a companion for the journey ahead. They shall serve you, and you alone, to share in your hardships and aid you in every endeavor.”

Guy was suddenly shrouded in a room. His body no longer reeking of the previous battle. He was surrounded with walls that appeared to look as if everything around him was grey smoke. It had no sound, no smell, no nothing other than look. The air didn’t even feel existent, but as if he was on another plane on existence entirely. The entire room felt surreal and unnatural.

Guy looked ahead of him… ‘ _a companion huh? One can only assume I will need a strong warrior?’_

A light appeared in front of him, and almost looked like a white silhouette. It was thickly built.

_‘Perhaps… a champion that is a woman, they are nice to look at.’_

The light grew curvature and still maintained a toned body.

_‘ivory skin and red hair.’_

The light dimmed and the figure then grew hair at an exceeding rate. The scarlet hair grew long, and stopped growing till her mid-back. Guy couldn’t imagine long hair in a helmet. And with that, her air seemed to be snipped and stopped at her jawline. He nodded his head and agreed.

He walked around the female and saw the human was nearly complete. He did some personal fixes to what he wouldn’t mind looking at, such as her body spotted with feckless and anything convenient for battling. Thinking more in depth for things he needed even for himself. Like a person who can talk for him, or one who can actually lift him from a cyclops mouth and put him back down as soon as possible instead of just holding him there. Once the end product was done… A woman who bore scars, despite never battling. Strong body build and a very beautiful face. Guy found himself to be a little proud with the work. But once he had finished, the plane from which he stood in, morphed around him and had become the encampment. And in front of him, she stood, but now wearing armor of heavy variety, and a sword and shield. She flashed her hand, which like Rooks, had a glowing mark upon her hand but this one, looked exactly like the scar Guy had. She smiled and bowed to Guy, along with Rook, and the other pawns that had congregated inside the tent.

“Our Fealty is sworn to you, Arisen. From this day, the legions of men call ‘pawns’ live and die by your command.” Rook’s voice sounded more serious than ever before, with is bow, others did, all in a wave-like manor.

Guy looked at the bowing men and women before him, he felt an onerous weight downed upon his shoulders. These people were all willing to _die_ for him… they were all willing to _kill_ for him…

But in due time, they rose again, nodded their heads and left, leaving Guy to his new companion who smiled at him speaking in her calm and elegant voice, “My name is Pyn, and I am your Pawn,”

Guy waved back at her nervously. This was all quite strange: He made a woman, who now talks to him and will follow him around, till death. It’s like an unwanted marriage.

She tilted her head. “Master, I am terrible sorry if my companionship shall bring you stress, but I assure you, you will not regret my creation.” She placed her fist against her chest and bowed her head. Guy crossed his arms and began walking to the door, utterly uncomfortable with being referred to as master by what looks to be another human being. This was all quite daunting. Within a single day, goblins have been slaughtered alongside a giant, Guy had created a woman like the Maker himself, and now he’s suddenly expected to save all of Gransys from a fire breathing reptile that stole his internal organ.

And now, he wasn’t allowed to say no and take a much needed nap. Guy was now surrounded by people who expect him to be the hero to their story.

Guy felt like he was about to vomit.

Pyn placed her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a sympathetic look; already showing far more emotion than the previous pawn that stared blankly at the environment and speaking about his uneventful surroundings. Meanwhile Pyn already has shown comforting signs of being more humanoid by simple actions and a courteous smile.

Guy shrugged her hand off his shoulder and began walking to the door before a man the size of a door stood in front of him. Talking as if he was friends with Guy, “A master and his pawn, is it? You’ll be quite the force; come the day you learn to fight as one. Mind you, that’s a skill better honed in practice than the heat of mortal combat. I can help in that regard, should you wish it.”

_‘Maker forbid we fight mo—‘_

“Augh, Maker forbid we fight more revolting beasts.” Guy’s thoughts have been translated through her. Exactly how it been said within his thoughts, it came out of her.

“Oh, forgive me, but dummies are the only beings you shall be battling. The men in the encampment are training every movement for the day we must take up arms against another beast like we did mere hours ago, and we encourage you and your pawn training such as our men do together. Ultimately all the most sacred bond is between a Master and her pawn.

Guy rolled his eyes. The man already assumed he was the pawn because she spoke. Nice.

“We would agree, but _he_ is actually the master.”

The man looked almost directly downwards at Guy, who waved un-amused at the misunderstanding.

She crossed her arms and slowly blinked with a forced smile, “Just take us to the training grounds before we change our minds.”

Guy looked at her. Her sass was worse than his inner monologue’s persistent rage.

**Author's Note:**

> A new Chapter shall be posted momentarily! I don't take long to write these short chapters!


End file.
